


第二次-41

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [41]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-41

最後知恩是在得到消息趕來的二伯父和碩珉的安慰下才漸漸平復情緒，他們都以為知恩是因為嚇壞了才會如此

整個事件沒有驚動任何賓客，圓滿的落幕，而且順利的把紀侒樺給繩之以法，對知勳和順榮來說都是神清氣爽的好事

帶著燦回到知勳的家，黃媽和順榮媽早已準備好一桌菜餚給他們，順榮和知勳沒有多說，直接脫下外套捲起袖子坐在餐桌前，燦則是激動的跟黃媽打招呼

「黃媽！好久不見！！」

「是啊，燦我特別煮了你喜歡吃得菜，快去跟你哥哥們一起吃」

燦乖乖的走向餐桌，驚訝於桌上的豐盛

「黃媽怎麼做這麼晚了還煮那麼多東西啊」

「他們，成天參加各式各樣的宴會，那種場合怎麼可能吃得飽，所以啊每次有這種事我都會跟你黃媽一起弄一頓好吃的等他們，對了忘了說我是順榮的媽媽」

順榮媽也過來一起坐下陪他們吃飯

「阿姨好」

燦仍是拘謹的坐著沒有要吃飯的意思，知勳看不下去，拿了碗早已盛好的白飯遞到他面前

「燦啊快吃，你一定沒吃飽，把這裡當自己家，不用拘謹」

「是啊我已經把房間整理好給你了，你以後就住這裡吧」

黃媽和順榮媽都養育過孩子自然是知道大學生一定不愛被管

「你不用擔心我跟你黃媽，很喜歡出國，一個月裡又一半是不在的，住這裡省房租，我們在的時候連餐費都能省」

「知勳沒關係吧」

努力扒飯的知勳，邊吃邊回答

「當然，我的家就是媽的家啊，你要帶誰都行的，而且燦是我弟弟啊，燦你把這裡當自己家就好如果真得住不慣跟哥說，去外面租也行，不用有壓力」

「好謝謝哥」

順榮把每一盤菜都吃過一輪，吃到一盤沒吃過的特別好吃

「媽，這菜也太好吃了吧」

燦本以為順榮是在跟順榮媽說話，沒想到回話的卻是黃媽

「喜歡那你多吃點，都瘦了」

「是啊，是啊」

「瘦了！？」知勳伸手捏捏順榮的臉「媽你們確定他是瘦了」

這半年大概是順榮四年內過得最優渥的日子了，每天早上抱著愛人醒來，跟愛人一起上班，餓了就來找媽媽們蹭飯，不然就是去勝哲的店，到底哪裡能瘦，知勳實在想不透

「當然瘦了，知勳為每天都要用很多力氣才能叫你起床，而且我要吃的營養一點，因為……」順榮靠近知勳的耳邊「男人就是要有體力才行！」

「呀！燦在這呢」

一瞬間紅潤爬滿你知勳的臉，媽媽們也捧腹大笑

一旁的燦看著這場景，雖然臉上跟著掛笑，但是心裡卻有點說不出的落寞感，他的知勳哥還是像以前一樣疼他，但是當弟弟一樣的疼，燦想要的不止這些

「好了別開玩笑了，趕快吃吧，我累死了，想回去睡覺」

知勳用力捏順榮的臉，帶點撒嬌說要回家

「回去？去哪？為什麼？這裡不是知勳哥的家嗎」

燦以為知勳會一直在這裡，他有很多話想跟知勳哥說著，可是順榮在燦不想讓他知道，他想跟知勳哥有秘密

「是啊這裡也是我們的家，但是我平常都住在順榮家的」

「那裡離公司近，而且知勳從以前就住在那裡，方便得多，燦改天再讓你知勳哥帶你去順榮家參觀，順榮不會介意吧」

「當然！」

黃媽看得出來燦有些反應過激了，趕緊滅滅情緒

燦草草的吃了幾口飯，用著聽上去挺失落的語氣

「我吃飽了，我想先去休息，黃媽可以告訴我是那間房間嗎？」

幾人沒有阻止，讓他回了房間，他得自己靜一靜

氣氛越來越尷尬，順榮跟知勳快速的用完餐，替媽媽們收拾完，沒有多留以還有工作跟疲憊，匆匆走了

一路上順榮一直傻笑著，停紅燈時就轉過頭目不轉睛的盯著知勳看

「呀，看前面！傻笑個什麼勁」

「知勳吶，謝謝你」

「幹嘛？這麼突然」

紅燈轉向綠燈，順榮將視線轉回前方，臉上帶著笑

「就是，謝謝你」

其實沒有講明，他們心中都知道是為了什麼，在一起那麼多年了，對方在想什麼各自心裡都清楚，行為模式都瞭如指掌，但還是有那麼一點不準的地方

就像是燦的問題，他們早在宴會時就感受到燦的傾慕，順榮以為知勳會因為他是疼愛的弟弟就處理的柔和且更加隱晦

卻不是這樣，在媽媽那裡知勳裝作無心其實有意的說出要回家，和餐桌間和媽媽的聊天，自然的提醒燦自己和順榮之間的感情狀況是很好的

知勳伸手輕輕附上順榮放在一旁的手，順榮直接將他我在手裡

「燦還太年輕，有太多太多不懂的事情，需要一點刺激，但太過刺激會有反效果的」所以知勳沒有明講只是用言語及肢體動作暗示「所以可能會花多一點的時間……」

順榮拉起知勳的手，吻了一口

「我知道，我相信你」

抵達停車場，順榮替知勳解開安全帶，走下來替知勳開門

「來我們知勳大人今天辛苦了」

一同走向電梯，已經是深夜，整個底下一層只有他們兩個，順榮摟著知勳的腰，摩挲著腰側，電梯還在不低的樓層，他的手更加不安分，往下觸摸知勳的臀部

口乾舌燥，彼此身體越靠越緊，呼吸聲佔據了整個電梯等候間

叮！

順榮迫不及待的把知勳拉進電梯裡

寬敞的客廳傳來兩人的話語聲

「嘶……痛…權順榮…輕點……」

「我已經很輕了，你忍忍」

「呀！你讓我緩一緩……嘶……」

「別動！快弄好了，再一下下 ，別打我！」

「真的很痛嘛！」

「好了好了，包紮好了，明天我在帶你去醫院講檢查，腫成這樣不知到骨頭有沒有事」

順榮小心捧著知勳被纏著繃帶的手臂，並吹氣試圖緩解知勳的疼痛

「不要，又沒什麼大不了的」

「聽話！」順榮射出眼刀，其他的他都能讓步，就健康和安全他絕不，知勳也知道自己的手是不太妙，難得沒有在反抗

半小時前，順榮把知勳拉進電梯，本想將他壓在邊上來一個深吻，結果還沒親到，就看見知勳抱著手臂，彎著腰疼的閃出淚光

趕緊查看才發現他的手臂發腫，勉勉強強才把袖子捲起來，惹得知勳疼的嗤牙咧嘴，上面淤青了一大塊還有一個傷口

這才想起知勳今晚親手把妹妹從紀侒樺手中救出，在所有賓客都不知情的情況下解決的，順榮也以為只是救到人，並沒有發生意外

到達樓層直接把知勳趕去洗澡，自己則是把自己上回受傷沒用完的藥膏及繃帶翻出來替知勳處理傷口

邊處理心裡都是心疼，聽知勳說是用手臂擋下了一棍攻擊，有衣服隔著都能砸出個傷口，那要沒有該怎麼辦

順榮停下吹氣的嘴，小心翼翼的放下知勳的手，戳了知勳的額頭

「你呀！怎麼可以就那樣一個人去，多危險啊」

知勳用另一隻手摸摸自己的額頭

「誰知道紀侒樺怎麼還有膽來嘛，而且如果我沒跟上去知恩會發生什麼事都不知道，我也有叫了碩珉，所以才會平安無事啊」

順榮翻了個白眼，指著知勳的手臂

「這叫平安無事？」

「順榮~」知勳晃著他的手努力撒嬌「不要生氣嘛~這不是擋下來了嗎，只是砸了手臂，沒有砸到頭」

順榮的眼神暗了下來

「如果砸到的是頭，紀侒樺現在就不會活著待在警局了」

猛然知勳被攬進懷裡緊緊摟著

「還好只是砸了手臂」順榮閉上眼睛「我不能再承受失去你第二次」親吻知勳的髮梢

「權順榮……」

兩個人就這樣在抱著在沙發上溫存了一會

「欸，我說，你能不能教我幾招跆拳道啊，防敵」

「你終於肯學了？大學時要教你你都不肯，現在肯了？我才不教你呢！哼！」

「為什麼？」知勳掙脫順榮懷抱

「教了之後你仗著自己會又逞強怎麼辦了，我不教！」

「呀！至少可以保護一下自己嘛……」

「哼！」

「拜託嘛~恩？」知勳再次使出撒嬌技能，露出可愛到不行的表情，讓順榮忍不住嘴角上揚

「不行不行！」但還是堅持

知勳眼看不成功，用不痛的手開始撓順榮的癢惹得順榮邊笑邊阻止

「答應我，我就停」

順榮一開始還頑強抵抗，但是知勳不依不撓，他完全知道順榮哪裡最怕癢，最後受不了伸手抓住知勳的手，欺身

「好好好，我教你……」把知勳壓在沙發上

「痛…痛痛痛……」不小心牽動了傷口

「對不起，對不起」

兩人相望，看著眼裡互相作弄的對方

「噗！」一起噴笑

順榮伸出手，撫摸知勳的臉龐，知勳親吻他的手掌

「我愛你」

順榮低下頭深深的吻著知勳，把他滿滿的愛用行動毫無保留的展現出來

「知勳，醒醒，我們到了」

坐在副駕駛座的知勳緩緩睜開眼睛才發現自己現在身處於醫院停車場，看來順榮是打定主意非得要他來醫院檢查了

今天順榮起了一個大早為知勳網路預約了門診，做好了所有準備，才叫醒知勳，前一晚被手傷折騰一晚上的知勳，在凌晨天快亮時才睡著，他巴不得黏在床上睡到下一個早晨

順榮也不在意知勳有沒有醒透，直接把人抱起來，替刷了牙換了衣服餵了早餐，到搭地下的停車場時，手上牽著的人還沒睜開眼睛

在診間醫生一看知勳腫脹的手臂，直接讓他去照X光，果不齊然骨頭出事了，但不幸中大幸是只是裂了沒有斷

支撐不能輕易亂動就算完事，恢復期大約一周至半個月就好

但知勳可不樂意了，受傷的是慣用手，他這下什麼事都不能做了，好再順榮說了什麼事都由他做

「就這麼說定了，我會負責你的一切的」

在知勳臉上印上一計響吻

兩人來到勝哲的店，順榮直接開始施行他的承諾，飲料直接捧著送到知勳嘴裡！

「呀，知勳只是骨頭裂了，不是沒手好嗎」

勝哲覺得她倆這樣歪膩實在讓他起雞皮疙瘩

「就算我們知勳骨頭沒裂，他讓我餵他我也一定會這樣餵的」

順榮連看也沒看勝哲一眼，插了塊蛋糕餵到知勳嘴哩，知勳挑釁的挑眉，惹得勝哲翻了個大大的白眼

「勝哲，啊~」

此時凈漢把自己盤中的蛋糕餵給勝哲，勝哲一臉幸福的張嘴，凈漢卻馬上把蛋糕送回自己的嘴裡

「凈漢你…」

捉弄到勝哲的凈漢笑的四仰八叉，正當勝哲要走出吧檯報仇時，門口走來了個人

「知恩，這裡」

知勳疑惑的看著凈漢

「她說有事想跟我們說，我讓她來這裡，你受傷的事我也跟她說了」

「凈漢哥…」

「坐吧」

三人尷尬地坐在凈漢的專屬位子上，一句話也沒說，最後是由知恩率先開口的

「謝謝你昨天救了我…知勳…哥」知恩桌下的手都纏繞在一起了「我可以這樣叫嗎…知勳哥」

「當然，你是妹妹不用這樣客氣」

表面上泰然自若其實知勳的耳根都紅了

「傷勢如何」

「這個沒事，幾天就好了…」

知勳言神不自然的飄向窗外，又是一陣沉默，受不了這樣尬聊的凈漢，開啟了下一個話題

「知恩你說有事要跟我們說，是什麼?」

知恩從包包裡拿出一個資料袋

「我在學校申請到了留學資格，在義大利」

「是個不錯的地方，不愧是我們尹家的孩子，很好的選擇，吃住還有開銷有著落嗎?」

凈漢打開資料，是一間很不錯的設計專門學校，很多設計師都是從那裏出來的，眼裡毫不掩藏讚許，知恩聽到稱讚臉不自覺地紅了

「吃住學校有安排了，至於開銷，我想以我現在的生活費是足夠的」

「嗯…那我們就放心了…」

知勳和凈漢同時點點頭表示同意

「我就是想說…讓你們知道……這樣我突然出國，你們…比較不會…緊張」知恩越說越心虛，她不知道哥哥們是不是會真的擔心她「或許是…我多此一舉…我…」

「知恩」凈漢拍拍她無處安放得手「我們是你的哥哥，不用這麼小心翼翼的」

「啊，喔，對不起」

「你做的很好的，別緊張，想說什麼就說」

幾乎沒說話的知勳終於說話了，一句話知恩安下了心，令她侷促的原因就是因為知勳一直沒說話

「謝謝」

知恩小聲的答謝，凈漢悄悄的離開留給他們空間

「哥哥，上次你跟我跟我說的話，我自己想了很多很多，我才發現過去我錯的有多離譜，我總是活在媽媽的期許跟安排裡，她說不可以做這個我就不敢做，她說不可以跟哥哥們玩我就不敢靠近你們，她說要討厭妳我就討厭你，從來都沒有自己的想法，

所以我都沒發現其實你有多疼我，小時候我看到你有好吃的，還沒跟你搶，你就已經遞給我了，可是我直接把食物拍掉 ；每次我生日你都會送禮物給我，我都裝成一副不屑的樣子，在媽媽不知道的時候，偷偷打開裡面每次都是媽媽不讓我買的髮夾或娃娃；還有長大之後，我用你的名義買了很多東西害你被爺爺誤會，你卻什麼都沒說，也沒有拆穿我；但我卻做了那麼過分的事」

「都過去了」

知勳知道什麼安慰的話對於現在都是不適合的

「我活著的這20幾年來，太在意別人的眼光，做什麼都是為了符合別人的看法，怕自己被看扁，拼命地向的到認同，到頭來連我自己是誰都不知道了

我知道就這樣離開這裡有些卑鄙，但我想做回我自己，我想做一個我真正想做的事情

哥哥你可以支持我嗎?」

盯著她的眼睛，知勳溫柔的點點頭，把自己心裡話說出來，又得到哥哥肯定的知恩，卸下了心防，感激地流下歡喜的淚水，不知何時知勳已經成為她最想得到認可的人了

「尹氏，有計畫要跟歐洲那邊合作設立子公司，最近就會實施，等到你出國，應該已經站穩腳跟了，你在那邊遇到困難，也可以有照應」

凈漢看他們談得差不多了，便坐回來，誰為股東之一的凈漢，把他從股東會聽到的消息搶先一步告訴知恩，惹來知勳抗議

「哥！這是我要說的，這樣就不帥了」

一旦談開了就沒有什麼好矜持的了，知勳變回會跟凈漢打鬧的弟弟，知恩則破涕為笑，這場面才是一般兄妹該有的樣子，本來就不該有心機、厭惡及仇恨，手足之情就應該純潔且堅毅

他們這個下午就在勝哲的店好好的修補了關係，講了許多話，知恩發現了很多哥哥們不同的一面，而知恩也展現出她這個年紀該有的樣子，一個下午就像過了好幾年般，讓三人的關係和幾天前截然不同

傍晚知勳和順榮陪著知恩到外頭等待碩珉，安靜的一起望著緩緩降下的夕陽，直到看到碩珉的車子知恩才啟口

「我知道，或許你們已經不在意這個了，但是我還是想說…

知勳哥、順榮哥…對不起…不管是三年前還是前些日子都是…」

說完紅著耳根躲進車內

順榮對著知恩說「確定好出國的日子訂好了，告訴你知勳哥，我們去給你送機」

知恩露出甜美的笑容用力的點點頭

知恩走後知勳把自己埋進順榮的胸膛

「我們知勳真棒，是個好哥哥」

甜甜的微笑再順榮的懷裡綻開


End file.
